Here's to the ones that we got
by darveycanon206
Summary: Set in 6B. Harvey throws a small party at his place to celebrate Mike's release from jail. What happens when him and Donna drink a little too much and memories come flooding back?


A short one shot coming from a dream I had last night.

Set in season 6B. Harvey throws a small party at his place to celebrate Mike's release from jail. What happens when him and Donna drink a little too much and memories come flooding back?

Enjoy and let me know your thoughts xx

_**Here's to the ones that we got**_

It had been a week since Mike had been released from jail and since everyone had been so busy lately, none of them could find an hour or two to spend some time together, Harvey decided to invite his work family over to his condo and throw a little celebration.

Louis was the first one to arrive, so excited he'd get to spend an entire evening with the people he loved, since the whole situation with Tara and her pregnancy was driving him nuts.

Mike and Rachel soon followed suit, walking inside Harvey's apartment hand in hand before placing an expensive bottle of scotch on the living room table. The bottle was meant to be a gift for Harvey, after all he had done to get Mike out of prison.

Donna was the last one to join the party, always fashionably late. As soon as she made her way inside, she nodded at Harvey, who was sipping on his glass of scotch near the fireplace. Spotting Rachel, the redheadrushed to hug her best friend, showing how happy she was about the fact that their family wasfinally whole again.

.

.

.

Harvey had been staring at Donna the entire night, not being able to take his eyes off her short black dress. It was casual but it hugged her figure perfectly, leaving her cleavage exposed, only slightly covered by her bright red hair that she had left wavy for the night, reminding him of how it looked after the shower they took together twelve years ago.

Harvey tried to shift his gaze away from her body, and luckily for him, Louis started talking to him about a deposition they were scheduled to prepare together the next morning.

Twenty minutes later, though, it happened.

The song started playing and he was no longer able tofocus his attention on the conversation with Louis.

"_Here's to the ones that we got_

_Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_And the memories bring back, memories bring back you"_

Donna and Harvey found themselves staring at each other, her hazel eyes meeting his in a matter of seconds. They had made a choice twelve years before, and even if they had sincecome to terms with it and had both accustomed themselves to a specific set of rules, neither one of them couldsay they were truly happy.

.

.

.

Two hours later, the party was over, and Donna made her way to Harvey's door, where he was saying goodbye to the guests. They had both been drinking, maybe a little too much.

He immediately noticed she was tipsy and, as soon as he remembered she had to walk back to her place all by herself, he stopped her before she could leave.

"I'm not going to let you walk home in thiscondition, miss."

"Harvey, this is sweet of you, but I can handle myself pretty fine, you know."

He grabbed her arm before she could set foot in the hall, causing her to gasp and roll her eyes, "You're staying here tonight, I have a guest room ready and I am not taking no for an answer. Besides, we both have a pretty heavy workload waiting for us tomorrow morning at the firm, so we can go to work together."

She knew she was never going to hear the end of it, so she might as well take him up on that offer,"Two birds with one stone, huh?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Okay mister" Donna looked around and noticed everyone else had left "but I have no intention of helping you tidy up this mess."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Harvey smirked at her, closing the door behind him and making his way towards the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Donna followed him, and before he knew it, she was sitting on his kitchen counter, hands under her long legs, causing her dress to move up a little.

When he noticed that, his eyes grew wider and he gave her a teasing look.

"What?"

"Nothing, I-" Harvey thought about what to say, taking into consideration the fact that maybe it would be better for him to keep his mouth shut, "Nothing".

"C'mon Harvey, I know that lookall too well to believe there's nothing going on in that head of yours."

"I was just thinking… Do you remember that night you told me how you almost never really used your kitchen to actually cook something?"

Donna immediately realized where he was going with this and why he had brought up thisspecific memory in that moment, "Oh I do, and I alsoremember how I had to hide my giggles two years later when my mom wanted to make her famous pepper biscuits on my kitchen counter at the god awful dinner party."

_On my kitchen counter where we made love_, she wanted to add, but didn't.

"Well, I guess your mom's signature biscuits are not the only spicy thing that wasmade in that kitchen" Harvey joked, his eyes never leaving hers in the process.

"I guess not" Donna laughed, shifting her gaze towards the floor.

Noticing the sudden loss of eye contact, Harvey moved away from the dishwasher, getting closer to her.

"We did have some fun back then, didn't we?" he was now leaning on the wall right in front of her.

"We did" she simply replied, insecure as towhether she wanted to venture into those dangerous waters or not.

Not sure about what pushedhim to do that, Harvey moved even closer to her, his body almost touching her legs.

"Do you still remember our night?"

"How could I forget?" she was playing with her rings now, causing him to take a deep breath, before looking straight into her eyes once again.

"I still remember how I lifted you up and placed you on the counter..." Harvey started.

"And how you gasped at the contact because its surface was so cold" he continued_**, **_laughingat the memory, still vivid in his mind like it was justyesterday.

Donna found herself at a loss for words. She didn't know where all of this was coming from, but most of all, she was afraid of where it all could end up leading.

"Harvey…"

"What? Don't you remember how you wrapped your legs around my waist..." he moved closer to her - too closer - "How your feet were pushing me towards you, begging our bodies to touch even more…"

The room suddenly felt extremely hot, and she felt shivers down her entire body.

"I do remember" Donna was barely able to respond, her lips quivering at his words.

When he heard her speaking, Harvey placed his hand on her thigh, caressing it until he reached the hem of her dress.

"Harvey…" she repeated, his name turning into aplea now.

"Donna" he echoed, looking at his hand and sensing how good it felt to be able to touch her skin again after so long.

"We shouldn't…" she whispered, trying to look at him without melting under his touch.

"I know…" Harvey met her gaze for a second before moving his eyes to her lips, getting even closer. So close she could feel his breath on her face and their noses were slightly touching.

It all happened in a moment.

Donna grabbed the back of his head and crashed her lips into his, allowing her tongue inside his mouth, well aware that Harvey was more than pleased by the sudden intrusion.

They both felt it, the taste of 2003, the taste of the other time, the taste of their love which had never gone away.

Harvey's hand finally found the hem of her dress and got past it, teasing the inside of her thigh, causing a soft moan to leave her lips.

"This time" he said moving his lips from her mouth to her neck, "I want you in _my_ bed."

Without even leavingher time to say anything, he grabbed her ass and carried her to his bedroom.

Harvey gently placed her on his bed, proceeding to unzip her black dress, letting it hit the floor.

Donna placed her hands on the hem of his shirt, removing it and admiring his sculpted chest, just like she remembered it.

His pants and their underwear were the next things to go, until they found themselves lying naked on his bed, with Harvey on top of her, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her stomach.

Once he got to her neck, he made sure he was looking into her eyes, before sliding one of his fingers inside her.

"Oh god" Donna moaned at the intrusion, a smirk forming on Harvey's face.

"What, Donna?" he teased her.

"I-" she tried to speak even though it seemed nearly impossible to her under his skilled ministrations, "I forgot how good you are with your fingers."

"Well, I have no intention of letting you forget thatever again" Harvey said, as he kept onpumping his fingers in and out of her.

He kissed her passionately before curving them into her body, hitting that spot he remembered damnwell used to drive her crazy. His mouth suppressed the loud moan Donna let out while coming undone.

"Harvey, I need…" she asked, begged.

"What Donna, what is it that you need?" he wanted to hear it, he needed to hear it.

"You" she softly said, and that was enough to drive him wild.

Harvey aligned himself at her entrance and pushed himself into her with one big thrust.

They both gasped at the feeling. They still fitperfectly inside each other. They both felt like no time had passed.

"You still feel incredible" Harvey whispered while sliding out of her and pushing himself back in, allin one swift motion.

Donna felt like shewas in heaven. Having Harvey inside her was making her whole body shiver and, as soon as he increased his pace, she suddenly grabbed the headboard behind them.

When Harvey noticed her move, he placed his hand on the headboard too, grabbing hers and moving it to the pillow next to her head.

Their fingers intertwined, just like their bodies and their hearts.

Donna moved her leg behind his back, pushing him towards her core even more with her heel, just like she did twelve years before, when they were younger and falling in love.

As soon as Harvey felt her walls clenching around him, he placed his other free hand on her chin, lifting it up a little so that her eyes would meet his.

When she started feeling the wave of relief down her body, she didn't close her eyes, because even if he hadn't said a word, she understood his intentions.

Instead, Donna moved her hand to his face, cupping his cheek while he emptied himself inside her.

Once he came, Harvey placed his head inside the crook of her neck, without pulling out of her. He still needed to feel her, to feel their connection.

Donna was the first one to speak, not sure what to say, not sure how to feel about what had just happened, "We should get some sleep, we have to wake up very early tomorrow."

Her words sounded quite cold and Harvey felt his heart aching. Was she already regretting breaking her rule for him?

He moved from her body and slid to the left side of the bed next to her.

"I have no regrets, Donna" he said, before turning off the lights for the night.

In the darkness of the room, he heard her whisper "Neither do I, Harvey".

And with that, they said goodbye toeach other for the night.

.

.

.

The next morning when he woke up, she was gone. Harvey noticed Donna's bag was no longer on his sofa, so he figured she must have gone to work on her own. She probably didn't want to deal with what happened between them. Not yet.

So, he decided to call Ray and get to work himself too. When he got out of the elevators, Harvey spotted her in the conference room, talking to Louis.

They shared a quick glance and Donna gave him a soft smile. Maybe she wasn't ashamed about what happened, maybe she felt the same as he did.

Harvey slowly made his way to his office and he noticed Donna had excused herself to Louis and followed him.

Once they both entered the room, five seconds apart, a wave of mixed emotions hit them both.

What if after all the pain, the past and their complicated lives, their time had finally come?

They were standing still, ready to face their feelings after twelve years, accepting they were soulmates after a long, long time.

Harvey turned around and looked straight into her eyes.

"_Donna…" _

Everyone else who was around the firm had just disappeared. They were alone. And they both felt it all at once.

She took three steps closer to his body.

"_I know". _

And it was true, after their night, they did know.

Harvey and Donna were meant to be together and as of that moment, nothing could have broken them apart anymore.


End file.
